FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to skin cleaning agents having an improved cleaning action and a gentle behavior to the skin. The present invention further relates to a process for their production and to the use of the agents as flowable hand cleaning agents and heavy-duty hand cleaning agents.